Now and Forever
by mystical-eclipse
Summary: It's Victoria's birthday, and Mistoffelees yearns to give her a present like none other. But, it doesn't go exactly as planned...
1. Victoria's Party

Chapter 1  


  
There was no mistaking the date circled on Mistoffelees' calendar. Today was the day that he had waited for all year. Today was Victoria's birthday. Misto had been planning all year to give her something that would be extra special to her, something that would tell her that he thought of her as more than a friend. But what? Misto had been searching high and low, and he couldn't find anything that was good enough for her. Now that it was Vicki's birthday, Misto was going through a state of panic.   
"This; is all going wrong!" He moaned to himself. "Today; is Vicki's birthday, and I still don't have anything for her!"   
_"Maybe; you should just give her flowers, queens love flowers,"_ Rum Tum Tugger's suggestion echoed in his mind.   
"No;," he said, "flowers; aren't good enough. Any tom can give a queen flowers." It had to be something special, and flowers just weren't enough. "Maybe; I should conjure her something, I am magical, after all," Misto reminded himself.   
"Hey; Misto, you here?" a voice at the door brought him out of his thoughts and startled him. He trotted to the door and saw Jemima standing there.   
"Hey; Jemima, what brings you here?"   
"Oh;," she answered, "I; came to get you. The party's begun, and Victoria's wondering where you are, so, I came to fetch you!"   
"What;?" Misto gasped, "the; party's already started!?" _This is just great,_ Misto thought angrily.  
"Yes;," Jemima smiled, then seeing the look on Misto's face said, "what;'s wrong?"   
"This; year I wanted to give Vicki something differentiating, something that no one else could give her. But the party's already started, and here I am, with no gift for her. What kind of boyfriend am I when I can't even give my girlfriend a birthday gift?" Misto said bitterly.   
"Why; don't you just conjure something for her?" Jemima suggested. "No;," Misto shook his head and sighed, "I; thought of that already. But how am I going to conjure something when I don't know what it is?" Misto paused for a second, then said, "that;'s it. I'm not going to the party."  
"What;?" Jemima screeched, "you; have to Mistoffelees, Victoria will be heartbroken if you don't go!" Something tugged at Misto's heart when he heard this, and silently knew that it was true. He was a mess when Vicki wasn't by his side, and he missed her terribly. _No_, Misto thought, _I can't go to the party empty-handed. Vicki will hate me. I'm better off staying here._  
"Tell; Victoria I'm sorry. I've got to save whatever pride I have left." With a flick of his tail, Misto turned and walked away from the sorrowful Jemima.  



	2. The Envolope

Chapter 2  


  
"And; he just walked away?" Victoria asked in disbelief and distress.  
"Yeah;," Jemima answered. "He; told me to tell you that he was sorry."  
"Well;," Vicki sighed, "I; guess there's nothing that can be done."   
"Hey; Victoria! Do you want to play some birthday games?" Etcetera called to her friend.   
"Sure;!" Victoria smiled and ran over to the other Jellicles, Jemima behind her.   
After Victoria and Jemima had gone, a tom crept out of the shadows and towards the tube. He knew that Victoria went there every night with Mistoffelees to stargaze. The tom had obviously noticed Mistoffelees' absence, and decided to take advantage of it. Then the tom wondered if the beautiful white queen would still go there tonight without 'lover boy' with her. He snarled at the thought of the black and white tom. He was a freak, and wondered why Victoria liked him so much. The tom decided to take the chance, and placed a small envelope in the tube. She would find it sooner or later. She had to.  


***  


Later that night, Victoria stared at the tube. She hated to go there without Mistoffelees. She started walking towards the tube, and decided that maybe if she stargazed a little, she could imagine Mistoffelees cuddled up next to her. She quickened her pace, and when she stood in front of the tube she saw a little white shape. _It's an envelope_, she mused. She looked at the envelope and saw that it had VICTORIA printed on it. She picked it up and opened it with her claw, then read the paper that was in it.  
  
_My dearest Victoria,  
Your eyes are like sapphires,  
your lips are like rubies,  
and your fur is whiter than the finest pearl.  
Leave Mistoffelees and come to me,   
you don't need him, you need me!  
I'll love you more than that magical monstrosity ever has.  
Meet me in the centre of the junkyard tonight when the Jellicle Moon is at it's peak.  
Sincerely, your secret admirer._  
  
"Who; does this guy think he is?" Victoria said in disbelief, "I; would never leave Mistoffelees, not if my life depended on it."  
"Oh; really?" A voice said from behind her, "well;, that can be arranged." Victoria's scream echoed all around the junkyard.


	3. A Gift Like None Other

Chapter 3

            Jemima ran as fast as she could towards Mistoffelees' house. She had heard Victoria's scream, and knew that the only one that could help her was Misto. 

            "Misto! Misto! Come quick!" Jemima yelled as she scratched the wooden door. A few seconds later, the door opened.

            "Jeez Jemima! Keep it down will you? Do you want to wake up the whole neighborhood?" Misto growled.

            "Sorry Mistoffelees," Jemima apologized, lowering her voice, "but it's an emergency! You have to get to the junkyard!"

            "Huh? Why?" 

            "It's Victoria! She's in trouble! You have to save her!"

            "NOOO! Victoria!" Mistoffelees took off like a bolt of lightning towards the junkyard.

***

            "So, will you be my mate?" the tom hissed into Victoria's ear.

            "NO! I told you already Plato, I don't like you! I never have! I fell for you for a moment in the Jellicle Ball, but I had no choice!" Victoria seethed.

            "No choice?" Plato laughed. "You had a choice, and I give it to you now: You can either be my mate, or you can die. It's just like you said: 'I wouldn't leave Mistoffelees if my life depended on it'."

            "You're sick, Plato!" Victoria spat in his face.

            "Now you've made me mad!" Plato started advancing on her.

            "Plato…what are you doing? HELP!!!!" Suddenly a lightning bolt flew through the air and struck Plato in the face, singing his fur.

            "Hey! Why don't you pick on some one your own size?" Victoria's ears perked up: she knew that voice! She turned her head and saw Mistoffelees standing there, magic sizzling at his fingertips.

            "Misto!" Vicki cried in relief.

            "You're too late Mistoffelees!" Plato laughed, "Victoria has refused to be my mate, therefore sentencing her to death." Plato placed his claws by Victoria's throat.

            "NO!" Misto lunged at Plato, and bit his neck. A huge catfight took place, with black, white and gray fur flying everywhere. Then, at the end, Plato lay dead at Mistoffelees' paws. 

            "Misto!" Victoria ran up to him and nuzzled him. "Thank you." Misto's response was a deep, rumbling purr.

***

            A few hours later, Victoria and Mistoffelees lay in the tube, stargazing.

            "So…you thought I was going to be mad at you because you couldn't find me the perfect present?" Victoria asked her mate, almost amused.

            "Yeah," Mistoffelees laughed sheepishly.

            "Silly tom," Victoria laughed, and nuzzled Misto again. "You've already given me the perfect gift."

            "Huh?" Misto turned his head and looked at his mate. Victoria whispered something into his ear. Misto's eyes widened. "K-kittens?" Misto asked, both bewildered and excited. Victoria nodded and smiled.

            "That's why I was so eager to find you today, I wanted to tell you the good news. Just think Misto, in a few months, we'll be parents!" Victoria nuzzled her mate again, enjoying the warmth of his fur. This had definitely been the best birthday ever.


End file.
